It's Alright To Cry
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Boboiboy adalah sang penjenayah api. Ia yang memadamkan setiap api itu namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga lah yang menyebabkannya. Ia takut orang-orang akan balik membencinya setelah melihat apa yang ia perbuat./Bad summary/No pair/Might spoiler.


**It's Alright To Cry**

**By Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Boboiboy **** Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Spoiler,**** take place in and after**** episode 17, and more**

**oOo**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**oOo**

Ia adalah sang penjenayah api. Ia yang memadamkan setiap kebakaran di pulau rintis ini tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga lah yang menyebabkan semua kebakaran ini terjadi. Semua teman-temannya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu bukan karena sengaja tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa sebelum ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatan apinya.

Semalaman ia tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya seluruh badanya menjadi panas, membuatnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Mungkin ia akan menjadi Boboiboy Api jika bukan karena Ochobot yang menjaganya untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia mendapat dua buah kantung mata yang cukup besar.

Ia stress, ia merasa bersalah dan ia... takut. Saat Papa Zola menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya, Boboiboy tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia takut. Boboiboy merasa bersalah karena telah membakar ruangan Papa Zola dan membuat semua teman sekelasnya harus kembali melaksanakan ujian ulang namun disaat yang bersamaan ia takut mengakui perbuatannya. Ia takut semua orang akan beralih membencinya.

Namun tanpa Boboiboy duga, ketakutan dalam hatinya berubah menjadi kenyataan saat Adudu yang kembali manjadi jahat membawa _copy_an dirinya. Boboibot. Adudu yang masih memiliki reputasi baik di mata masyarakat mengungkapkan identitas Boboiboy sebagai sang penjenayah api di hadapan semua orang. Memperangkap dirinya dengan membuatnya terlihat sebagai orang jahat di mata semua orang yang ketakutan akan kekuatan api yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Membuat copyan dirinya terlihat seperti seorang _hero_ sejati tanpa cacat sepertinya.

"Aku... aku ini emang membahayakan orang lain." Ia menatap tangannya. Tangan yang hampir menyakiti semua orang di pulau ini. Di sisi lain Boboibot mendapat pujian dari setiap orang yang Boboiboy serang tadi. Mereka semua tidak lagi menginginkan dirinya sebagai _super hero_.

"Boboiboy..." panggilan lirih semua sahabatnya membuat Boboiboy tersadar. Ia tersenyum miris di saat semua teman-temannya menatapnya khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan dekat-dekat lagi denganku." Ucap Boboiboy lemah.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin menyingkirkan kami?" tanya Fang. Matanya menyorotkan rasa tidak percaya dan sakit. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Boboiboy menuduhnya sebagai orang jahat.

"Aku ini berbahaya. Apa kalian tidak lihat? Aku menyerang kalian tanpa ampun."

"Tapi kau tidak sengaja. Kau hanya belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu." Yaya mencoba mengangkat kembali semangatnya tapi sudah terlambat.

"Itu masalahnya! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Itu yang membuatku berbahaya!" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Halilintar dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya dapat memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

**oOo**

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Mengunci kamarnya dari dalam agar tak ada seorang pun yang dapat masuk dan tersakiti oleh dirinya. Termasuk kakeknya sendiri.

Ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya nanar. Kedua tangan yang ia kira akan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi justru berbalik menyakiti mereka. Boboiboy sekarang tahu bagaimana caranya menyerang Gopal sahabat terbaiknya tanpa ampun malam itu. Boboiboy sekarang tahu bagaimana Fang dengan susah payah berusaha menghentikannya. Dan Boboiboy tahu bagaimana kedua tangan ini hampir saja melukai setiap orang di pulau rintis sore tadi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Boboiboy. Ini Atok, cepat buka pintunya." Suara lembut kakeknya membuat Boboiboy tertegun. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di kedai?

Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bergerak dari atas ranjangnya. Ia tidak bisa menghadap kakeknya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lama tak mendapat jawaban dari Boboiboy, pintu pun tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki sang kakek. Pria tua itu masuk dan berjalan ke arah cucunya. Ia duduk di samping Boboiboy dan tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tok Aba.

Boboiboy menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada." Dustanya. Boboiboy berusaha untuk terseyum dan terlihat ceria. Ia tidak ingin menghawatirkan sang kakek.

Tapi pria tua itu seolah mengerti dirinya, ia berkata. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong pada Atok. Atok tahu semuanya."

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia menggigit bibit bawahnya keras. Mencoba menahan rasa takut kalau kakeknya ini akan berbalik membencinya seperti orang-orang di kota. Boboiboy tidak dapat memikirkan jika nantinya sosok tua itu tidak lagi menyayanginya. Namun tanpa terduga pria itu merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangan nan lembut yang mirip seperti pelukan ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya. Kalau kau ingin menangis maka menangislah." Ucapnya sembari mengelus kepalanya sayang. Ia memperlakukan Boboiboy seolah Boboiboy akan hancur jika diperlakukan kasar walau hanya sedikit.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." dalam pelukan hangat sang kakek, Boboiboy mengeluarkan setiap perasaan takut, risau dan gundahnya. Ia memeluk erat sang kakek. "Boboiboy takut tok... Boboiboy takut menyakiti semua orang yang Boboiboy sayangi. Boboiboy takut mereka akan membenci Boboiboy. Hiks.. Boboiboy takut..."

Sang kakek semakin merengkuhnya. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Atok mengerti."

"Hiks... bagaimana kalau mereka tidak lagi mau berteman dengan Boboiboy. Boboiboy tidak mau sendirian."

"Kau tidak sendirian Boboiboy." Perlahan sang kakek melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang menenangkan perasaan. "Kalaupun semua orang di pulau ini bahkan di dunia ini membencimu, atok tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Atok akan selalu di sampingmu dan atok akan selalu menjadi temanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu perasaan Boboiboy semakin tak terbedung. Ia kembali memeluk sang kakek dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam rengkuhan tubuh yang sudah rapuh itu. Melepaskan setiap perasaan bersalah dan penyesalah dalam dirinya.

Hari itu... untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia datang ke pulau ini, Boboiboy berharap kalau ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kekuatan ini di tangannya.

**oOo**

**A/N: Yeay! Inilah fic super singkat yang dibuat pas lagi jam istirahat. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic yang kurang dari 1k *gak ada yang nanya woy!***

**Anyway, fic ini special buat ultahnya Boboiboy. Happy birthday my baby boy! Fic ini terinspirasi dari episode 17 yang baru aja keluar. Episode yang satu itu bener-bener menyayat hati. Seriusan! ****L. Udah mah waktu teaser kemaren dimasoin sama Ochobot sekarang dimasoin juga sama Boboiboy. Ekspresi Boboiboy yang keliatan terluka itu loh... #remashati #pundungdipojokan #masihbelumterimadimasoinsamaanimonsta**

**Seperti biasa, saya ucapakan banyak terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang mau membaca fanfic saya ini.**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
